se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Francisco/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Francisco - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Pope Francis at the Vatican in Vatican City on Thursday. (ADRIAN WYLD / The Canadian Press) Francisco - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Pope Francis at the Vatican on May 29, 2017. (Photo: L'Osservatore Romano/AP via CP) Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Francisco.jpg| President Obama meets the Pope Francis. CNN Donald Trump - Francisco.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump stands with Pope Francis during a meeting, Wednesday, May 24, 2017, at the Vatican. (AP Photo/Evan Vucci, Pool) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Francisco - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Oscar Arias with wife Suzanne meeting Pope Francisco in Piazza San Pietro in Rome. Photo Credit: Oscar Arias Facebook profile Francisco - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Chinchilla saludó al Papa Francisco en el Vaticano. Imagen de Telenoticias de canal 7 Francisco - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Costa Rica President Solis Keeps Pope Francis Waiting. Photo: L'Osservatore Romano México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Francisco.jpg| El encuentro duró unos 20 minutos y tuvo lugar en uno de los salones de la Casa Santa Marta, la residencia papal en el Vaticano. TWITTER / @FelipeCalderon Enrique Peña Nieto - Francisco.jpg| "México lo recibe con el corazón y los brazos abiertos. Somos una comunidad que valora la familia; una sociedad solidaria; y una Nación forjada en la cultura del esfuerzo", dijo el Primer Mandatario a Su Santidad Francisco. Foto: Gobierno de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco se reúne con Fidel Castro en su casa de La Habana. EFE / EL PAÍS VÍDEO (REUTERS) Francisco - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano Raúl Castro coge las manos del Papa durante la ceremonia de bienvenida que se ha llevado a cabo en el aeropuerto internacional de La Habana con motivo de la visita del Pontífice a la isla. TONY GENTILE AP Francisco - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Mons. Aranguren (der.) recibió en 2015 al Papa Francisco (c), acompañado del primer vicepresidente cubano, Miguel Diaz-Canel. EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Francisco - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Cafiero – Bergoglio – Alfonsín. Argentones Carlos Menem - Francisco.jpg| El Papa Francisco saluda a Carlos Saúl Menem en Santa Marta. TÉLAM Eduardo Duhalde - Francisco.jpg| El ex-presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde se reunió con el Papa Francisco en el Vaticano, hoy 20 de enero de 2014. Foto: Clarín Francisco - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor y Cristina Kirchner durante el Tedeum por el 25 de Mayo en la Catedral Metropolitana en 2006. Foto: La Nación Cristina Fernández - Francisco.jpg| AFP ALBERTO PIZZOLI // EL PAPA FRANCISCO Y LA PRESIDENTA CRISTINA FERNÁNDEZ DE KIRCHNER. Francisco - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri visitó al Papa en 2013 cuando aún era Jefe de Gobierno. Foto: Archivo La Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Francisco.jpg| El llamado crucifijo comunista ha generado todo tipo de reacciones. AP Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Francisco.jpg| Dilma Rousseff se reunió con el Papa. (Foto: EFE) Francisco - Michel Temer.jpg| Pope Francis, accompanied Brazil's Vice President Michel Temer, right, attends a farewell ceremony at the Rio de Janeiro airport in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Sunday, July 28, 2013. The trip marked the first international foray for the Argentine-born pontiff and his first voyage back to his home continent since becoming pope in March. (AP Photo/Andre Penner) Chile * Ver Francisco - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Lakhdar Brahimi, Kofi Annan, Mary Robinson and Ricardo Lagos meet Pope Francis in November 2017. (Credit: Servizio Fotografico L'Osservatore Romano) Francisco - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidenta Bachelet se reúne con el Papa Francisco. Fotos: Gobierno de Chile Francisco - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera: "Papa Francisco visitará Chile". 24horas.cl Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Francisco.jpg| Total chemistry with Pope Francis, when I met him, I was thrilled by his commitment to the region, Samper wrote on his Twitter account (Handout photo). @ERNESTOSAMPERP Álvaro Uribe - Francisco.jpg| Foto: Archivo particular. El expresidente tuvo una audiencia privada con el Papa Francisco. Francisco - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Foto: Presidencia de la República. En mayo de 2013 se dio la primera cita entre el presidente Santos y el papa Francisco. Francisco - Iván Duque.jpg| Reunión de Iván Duque con el Papa Francisco. COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Francisco - Rafael Correa.jpg| El papa Francisco y el presidente Rafael Correa durante una audiencia privada en el Vaticano, hoy, 28 de abril de 2015. Foto: EFE Francisco - Lenín Moreno.jpg| El papa Francisco junto al presidente de Ecuador, Lenín Moreno. EFE Paraguay * Ver Federico Franco - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco recibe un presente de parte de Federico Franco. / ABC Color Francisco - Horacio Cartes.jpg| In this April 29, 2014 file photo, Pope Francis presents Paraguay’s President Horacio Cartes with the book of the gospel during a private audience at the Vatican. Pope Francis is taking his “church for the poor” to three of South America’s poorest and most peripheral countries, making a grueling, week-long trip that will showcase the pope at his unpredictable best: speaking his native Spanish on his home turf about issues closest to his heart. (AP Photo/Gregorio Borgia, Pool, File) Francisco - Mario Abdo.jpg| El papa Francisco recibe al presidente de Paraguay en el Vaticano. REUTERS / POOL NEW Perú * Ver Francisco - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Papa recibió en audiencia a Humala en Ciudad del Vaticano. (Foto: EFE) Francisco - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| El papa Francisco recibió hoy al presidente de la República, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, con motivo del viaje que el pontífice realizará a este país en enero y ambos hablaron también de la lucha contra la pobreza y la corrupción. Foto: AFP / Presidencia de la República Uruguay * Ver Francisco - José Mujica.jpg| Pope Francis and Jose Mujica embrace during their meeting at the Vatican. | Photo: Reuters Francisco - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez se reunió con el Papa. Foto. Reuters Venezuela * Ver Francisco - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Pope Francis Meets Maduro, Calls for Dialogue With Parliament © AFP 2017/ ANDREAS SOLARO Fuentes Categoría:Francisco